Sonadow, Knuxouge, or Maybe Something New
by kayla t. kat
Summary: my first fic so please be kind. He's stuck with a psychotic boyfriend and fangirls. She's stuck with a hard head whose hurt her in every way, shape, and form. Can they help each other? bad summary. Lemons/Rape/Yaoi. Sonadow/Sonouge/Knuxouge (Yes people there is lots of Sonadow and Knuxouge and a new couple)


Blue and White Roses

**WARNING: This story is rated M for a reason. There will be rape, blood, yaoi, lemons and character death. You have been warned...**

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, shape, or form own Sonic or it's characters. All rights reserved to respected owners.

Chapter 1

Sonic the Hedgehog opened the door to his house and cautiously peeked in. The house was quiet. Sighing in relief he walks in and closes the door, and walks across the soft carpet of the living room. Walking into his kitchen, he goes over to his fridge and opens it, peering inside. Nothing, as per usual. Sighing to himself, he closes the door.

"And what did you think you were doing?"

The blue hedgehog jumped, his ears flattened against his head, blue quills rising. He turned and met ruby red eyes. Biting his lip nervously he puts his hands behind his back. "I-I was just hungry. I haven't eaten all day." The black and red hedgehog walks towards him, causing the blue hedgehog to back up, to where he was pressed against the fridge. "Oh, so you thought you could just walk in and take something for yourself." The onyx hedgehog said, grabbing Sonic's chin. Sonic shook his head quickly, his heart pounding in his chest. "N-no, I-I thought it w-would be alright." He stammers. The black hedgehog tightens his grip and Sonic whimpers quietly. Unfortunately, the other hedgehog had heard it. "Now listen here you little bitch,"

"Sh-Shadow please..."

"you think your gonna sit here and-"

"Shadow stop!"

The dark hedgehog pauses, before grinning widely. "You want me to stop?" Sonic nods shakily, emerald eyes pleading. The black hedgehog smirks and let's him go. "OK then, you don't want me to hurt you, you gotta do something in return." The blue hedgehog gulps and nods, already knowing what dark desires the black hedgehog wanted. Shadow then grabs Sonic's chin, this time in a more gentle way, and presses his lips against the others. Sonic held himself, slightly shaking, not trusting the older hedgehog. Shadow then licks the blue hedgehog's lower lip, commanding him to open. Sonic grants him passage, and Shadow used it to his advantage, sliding his tongue in his captives mouth. Sonic let out a quiet, small moan, that could be barely audible if Shadow chose to listen. Shadow's hands traveled down blue sides, resting on lithe hips. He slightly turned his head to deepen the kiss, earning another string of soft moans as a reward.

Deciding to take things further, Shadow brought his arms up, wrapping them around the blue hedgehog, and picked him slightly off the ground, never breaking the kiss. Carrying the hedgehog into the living room, he walks over to the couch, places a knee on it, and carefully lowers Sonic onto it, then bringing himself down on top of him. He finally broke the kiss, both of them slightly panting from the long wait for air. Shadow then lets his hands travel down the blue one's body, and leans forward, claiming yet again another kiss. Sonic shuddered under Shadow's exploring, his heart pounding in his ears. Shadow broke the kiss again, yet left a trail of small ones down the peach muzzle, down to his neck. His hands never stopped their exploration, trailing down his hips, his right hand disappearing behind the small of the hedgehog's back, his left hand cupping his crouch.

Sonic gasped at the discovery in the front, and at the hand that was circling his tail, slightly poking at the hole at the bottom. Shadow continues to rub the shaking hedgehog's crouch, while he brings his one hand up to his mouth, biting the tip finger of his glove, and using his teeth to pull it off, before throwing it carelessly to the side. He then dived back down, and his fore finger now traced that small hole, circling it completely, before pushing his finger in. Sonic huffed, his cheeks flushing as heat spread to now growing erection. Shadow smirked, letting his right hand trace that slit that was so carefully hidden in their fur, trying to get more out of the hedgehog. He added a second finger to the blue hedgehog's quivering hole, his prolonged foreplay arousing himself as well. Sonic's hips bucked, desperate for more attention. Shadow granted his wish and leaned down, pressing his tongue firmly on his slit, before sliding his tongue in.

"Ugnn...ahh..." Sonic's hips bucked again, his breathing coming in pants, his fingers digging into the couch. His back arched, his fur slick with sweat. Shadow then decided to give himself some attention. His right hand that was not occupied at the moment went between his own legs. With a husky grunt, he started rubbing his own inching member. Sonic's member had now fully exposed itself, ready to be fondled and played with. Shadow pressed his tongue firmly on the side, licking up, his tongue circling the full diameter before pushing his mouth down on it, taking it whole. Sonic was writhing in ecstasy on the couch, moaning and mewling in pure bliss. Shadow then brought his head up, lapping up the pre-coat of cum that had started to dribble out, and pulling away completely, yet he wasn't done. Removing his fingers from the hedgehog's ass, he began licking and kissing down the blue hedgehog's thighs, lifting blue legs up, and his head disappeared between blue thighs. Sonic's eyes widened, as he tried squirming away, as Shadow had his tongue in that small hole. "Sh-Shadow!" he exclaims, surprised at the new feeling. His breathing was extremely labored, blue lids squeezed shut. The feeling was short lived however, as Shadow sat up, leaning over the uke hedgehog. Lifting up Sonic's legs, he places them on his shoulders. Shadow then positioned himself, and then slammed himself inside the small hole.

Sonic let out a low moan as Shadow thrusted into him, his eyes were clouded, his cheeks as red as his sneakers. The both of them were moaning and panting, fur slick with sweat. Shadow leaned forward again, capturing peach lips in tan. Sonic then let out a loud cry of pleasure as Shadow hit his sweet spot full blast. The two were in orgasmic heaven, eyes closed tightly, ears flattened, quills lowered. Shadow then hit his climax in mid-thrust, opening his mouth in a silent scream. Well, that was enough to send his counterpart over the edge, and Sonic's seed spilled all over Shadow's and his chest and belly. Shadow collapsed on top of the blue hedgehog, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"What a whore."

* * *

Screaming could be heard from inside the night club. Whose screaming? Well, you, see, the thing is...

Knuckles the Echidna growled, placing his hand over the white bat's face. "Shut the fuck up bitch, no one needs, or should I say, wants to hear your screaming!" Rouge felt tears in her eyes. Her whole body hurt, blood was soaked between her legs, bruises all over her body. "Knuckles please! Leave me alone!" Knuckles only grins, his face in hers so close that their noses touched. The smell of alcohol was on his breath, and it made the poor girl gag. "Why should I?" he asked. Rouge shakes her head. He grins, then drops her. "Well, I gotta go, gonna meet Julie-su at her place." his grin widens. "Gonna have some fun." He then frowns, and grabs her by her throat. "If you dare tell anyone, I'll fuckin' kill you. Got it?" She nods. "Good." he said. Turning he pushes open the door to the exit and lets it slam shut behind him. Rouge sat there for a while, before breaking down into tears. Her communicator on the counter above her beeps and she quickly wipes away her tears, reaches up and grabs it. The light blue lights on the communicator were flashing the name Sonic.

'Sonic?' Rouge thought. 'What could he possibly want at a time like this?' Pressing the little button below the screen she frowns. "Hello?"

"Rouge, I hate to bother you, but I need your help. Shadow is drunk, real drunk. He woke me up a few minutes ago. He-he tried to... look please, I tried calling the others but no one answered." There was a pause. "I'm locked inside the front bathroom, he's trying to get the door down. Please I need your help!" Rouge was quiet. She had just been raped, and by the sound of it, Sonic was about to go through that same hell. Making a decision, she holds up the communicator. "Hang on Blue."

* * *

kayla: so how'd I do? Was the lemon good? Its my first lemon so please be kind no? O.O Please review, and while your waiting for the next chapter, (there will be more Sonadow :) make sure to go on DarkSoniciNSaNiTY's page and read her story, The Remaining Hope. Its an group story and I write a few chaps in there.

Remember, please review!


End file.
